


and it feels like an awakening

by stormborn (LANTE)



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Breasts, Experimental Style, F/M, First Time, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANTE/pseuds/stormborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk i had sort of a dream like this and here it is? sort of a re-imagination of her first time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	and it feels like an awakening

**Author's Note:**

> idk i had sort of a dream like this and here it is? sort of a re-imagination of her first time.

he is very lean. and gentle, the way his eyes pour through my very being, blue orbs like no other.

\- i’ll begin, he offers, merciful, _eager_. his feet rest firmly on the ground and he lifts up the shirt over his head, drops it on the floor, never letting those eyes escape me. and then he laughs, there is no self-consciousness like i expected, just the rippling sound of his laughter.  _and joy_.

he falls back to the bed, rays of sunlight in that golden hair.  _shining_. his eyes pour through me again (merciful. _eager_ )

\- take it off? he almost pleads, i want you, i know he wants to be gentle, for i am new to this game, it makes me nervous. will i be enough? he is so perfect, splendid, cheeks reddening, breath rising, _arousal_. i had never looked at men in such a physical way, only ever fantasised about my ladies in waiting warming my bed, but with him, now, it feels like an awakening.

_take it off_

i reach for the hem of the cloth, letting it rise, finally over me, over that head. _drop it._ a breeze caresses the skin on my back, the small hairs raising into goosebumps. my nipples become perky and firm. do i dare to look him in the eye? take a breath, let your gaze rise as the sun does. i smile, and so does he. 

\- would you touch- he doesn’t finish, his voice a mere whisper.

_yes_

my hands are cool as they trace up the skin on my stomach, up to the mounds that are my breasts. i’ll learn how this game is played convincingly enough.

and i caress them, take my nipples in between my fingers, little tricks kenna showed me long after we passed the line of innocence. and i want him so much my core aches.

\- please, (albeit queens do not beg) i whisper, _touch me francis_

he smirks, this pleasures him. and i walk to the edge of the bed, where he remains (come here) my king wraps his arms around me, ear against my stomach and i take in the smell of his hair

he caresses my thighs, all the way to the hips, he leaves his hands there and small cool kisses down my navel;

\- may i take these off?


End file.
